Virtual machines (VMs) running in a cloud can be cloned or copied. By way of example, the cloning may be performed by a system administrator, the cloning may be accidentally performed by a customer or user of VMs, or the cloning may be performed maliciously by an attacker. A customer or user will often aim to protect its VMs against any unauthorized VM cloning because such cloning can result in information leakage, or even privacy and/or confidentiality breaches. Consequently, a need exists to limit information leakage as a result of unauthorized VM cloning.